


the drifter girl

by midoonette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Edward is a dick, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Slow Updates, a bit boring at first, but it gets better, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoonette/pseuds/midoonette
Summary: Losing both arms wasn’t as bad as you thought. Losing your brother’s body, now that was bad.Scourging for help, tales of a Fullmetal Alchemist on the same quest as you peaked your interest and you made it your goal to seak him out.What you didn’t expect was for him to be so...short.





	the drifter girl

**Author's Note:**

> call it a dream if you wish, the memories of the past will always be a nightmare to you.

chapter one

The smiles of the past caressed your soul, their warmth soothing your heart. 

The violet eyes of your mother gazed at your own darker purple irises with unconditional love as she held you close to her chest. Her long, light [h/c] hair drifted around her in the wind, a daisy flower hat happily setting on her head. The noise of your brother giggling in the distance was what calmed you down from what have been a ferocious attack. 

Where were you?

You were shorter than before, your height just passing your mother’s waist. She wasn’t the tallest either, so this must mean you were...younger. Turning your head, you felt two small plaits that adorned your small head with blue violets weaved through them. A joyful scream caught your attention, and you saw your older sister on the ground full of daisies with your two year old brother giggling on her stomach. Her dark blue hair swirled around her like a halo, and her bright violet eyes glistened in the evening sun. 

She was alive. 

The hand grasping yours tightened their hold on yours in a squeeze which was when you realised you had tightened your grip on your mother’s tan hand. You immediately loosened your grip, continuing to stare in awe at your sister who was living, breathing, talking to you all. No, even your mother was here. How was she here?

Right, this was the past. 

A gruff voice sounded beside you, and you turned around to see your dark eyed father telling everyone it was time to eat. His eyes were just like yours, a deep dark purple which overtook yours in a gentle embrace. His moustache always tickled you along with his stubbly cheeks and chin. He was a gentle but stern man, completely different to your courageous and energetic mother who had a massive soft spot for you and your siblings. 

You didn’t follow them as they walked into your house covered and decorated with all the flowers you could think about, thanks to your father. You stood there, watching them disappear, before your sister turned around, a sad look in her eyes before speaking for the first time you were there. 

“It’s time to wake up, [Y/n],”

You woke up to a thud. Pain shot up your ass as you groaned in distaste. What a way to wake up, a sore ass and a worrying brother. 

“[Y/n]? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I can help!”

You sighed as you heard your brother rambling in your ears. His cold, metal fingers carefully caressed your burning skin, giving you some sort of comfort. He stopped once you lifted your left hand to hold his right hand that was still wedged into your shoulders. 

“I’m fine,”

It sounded weak to you however, and you regretted talking when you knew your voice would be raspy since your throat is dry. The soft clanking of your brother was what you heard before you felt him softly stroke your hair. You got up shakily, pulling the thin blanket that was on your bed, before wrapping yourself in a small ball and setting yourself in the arms of your brother. He sighed at this, holding you close to his chest as he peered down at your ghostly pale face from what he had presumed was a nightmare. 

“I’m not soft like you, [N/n], you may bruise yourself. Or get a cold,”

You ignored him, snuggling up to his obsidian black chest. Pulling the blanket up more to your face, you opened your eyes again to see the crimson flames behind those eye pieces which were watching you intensively. 

“I always sleep better in your arms,”

Your reasoning made your brother snort, however, how he did it you had no idea. If he had a human body, you know he would be giddily smiling at what you said, ready to tease you about it when you weren’t half asleep and delirious. Oh well, that was for future you to worry about, not you. 

“Get sleep, [N/n], we have a long distance to travel tomorrow,”

The reminder made you cringe. Ah yes, you were to be travelling out of Xing, across the desert and to Amestris. So much walking and so much heat. Hopefully, someone there can help you get your bodies back. Hopefully. 

Before you could say anything else, the heat from yourself lured you asleep, the soft creaking from your brother reassuring you that he was there. Softly, he sighed, touching your hair but not feeling anything. He had missed the feeling of your soft hair. 

“Sweet dreams, sister,”

You had no nightmares or dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it ok? It will be about 3 chapters until Edward and Alphonse will be introduced, I hope this won’t bore whoever reads this out!


End file.
